The Blissful Sin
by MysticOmega
Summary: A certain Al Bhed's thoughts on someone. Drabble First fic please be kind. Rx?
1. Rikku

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: X-2 or any of it's characters.

A/N: I apologize of this is rather confusing. I'm relatively new at this and I came up with this in the middle of the night.

* * *

How can this even be possible? 

How can I pay attention to what is supposedly my enemy. Someone who is of the same kind who has discriminated my people since our very existence. All because we have our own traditions.

Yet, how can I notice that your skin is unusually dark for someone who spend so much time in a holy temple. How can I notice that it reminds me of milk chocolate on a sunny day. How it can easily make you stand out among your peers as my eyes can easily reveal what I am.

How can it possibly be true that I want to relish in the feel of your hair. How can I think that your hair looks like snow with the softest tinge of silver. Why do I think it contrasts to your dark skin so perfectly. Why am I reminded of the moon with shining icicles whenever I glimpsed your silvery-white hair on a starry night. How can I think that it reminds me of an angel's feathers whenever I happen to touch it by accident

Why do I seem to have mesmerize your scent. Why is it that when ever I smell the drift of cinnamon and pine wood in a chocolate mix my thoughts turn to you. How could I have even breathe in when you brush past me and I caught whiff of your strange, but delightful aroma.

How can I even think that I want your arms to hold me in times of need. Why do I even care that your hands are as soft as your feather-like hair. I chide myself when I fantasize of your hands doing more than just holding. Others would think me a fool if they ever found out hat I secretly admire you from afar.

How can I even notice that your voice is so lilting and ever so soothing. Like a river among sand and stone. Why does your voice send countless of small shivers up my spine. Why is it that whenever I'm visiting your city my ears constantly await the sound of your voice.

As if none of that is to portray me a fool it's your eyes that truly captivate me. How can I see that they're not a soft chocolate, but a dark sorrel brown. Why do I seem to lose myself within your darkened depths, feeling as if my soul is being pierced and then being shed with a warm light.

All these unanswered questions are caused by a single emotion and a single word.

Love.

My mind reels and grows frantic. For it must be a sin to love you. Yes, for it must be a sin to love an angel.

"Rikku?'

I'm jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of your voice. Looking away from the night sky I turn to you.

"Did you have a pleasant visit during your stay?" Not trusting my voice I merely nod as I return to leaning on your balcony. "I'm glad." I involuntary shiver at the softness of your voice.

My eyes widen and a gasp escapes my lips as I feel your arms come around my waist, settling themselves in the bare stomach of my Thief outfit.

As I turn my head toward you I notice a strange glimmer in your eyes. When realization hits me I lean into your embrace and gently close my eyes.

Yes, it must be a sin to love you.

For it is a sin to love an angel

However, even if it's a sin it's also a blessing.

For it is a blessing because my angel loves me too.

" I love you Baralai."

Your only response it to seal our secret with a kiss.


	2. Baralai

Disclaimer: I do not own final Fantasy and never will so it seems. All of it and its characters belong to Square Enix.

A/N: I apologize to everyone who was waiting for a second chapter. To my reviewers this is in Baralai's POV and he's harder to do for me. At least I think he is. Oh well, on with the fic! By the way this is happening at the same time while Rikku was thinking.

* * *

You don't think I ever notice do you? 

No it doesn't seem as if it crosses your mind that I can see the looks of confusion or longing whenever your gaze happens to land on me. Heh, but I do. Sometimes when your strands of gold fly over your face my hands itch and tingle to run themselves through your silken hair. I wonder if you even know what you're feeling.

Please, don't think of me of a conceited man when I first noticed you staring at me without your own accord. I was flattered. After all, being gazed at by a young woman with goddess-like beauty is an honor.

Sometimes I feel as if I've been cast under a spell when I glance at you. It's no wonder why my lips beg to kiss your tanned skin. Skin the exact color of the sand you live upon in Bikanel Desert. The place where your race once had their own secret home. Yes, the sand there is exactly the same color as your flawless skin. A marvelous gold that seems to accent your hair beautifully.

I'm driving myself insane with thoughts of you day and night since the very first time I glimpsed your figure outside the Bevelle temple. I twitch and tingle every time desire flows through me. Why do I even think such thoughts? It's inapprioate for a praetor of Bevelle to have such thoughts! Arghh, I'm going to kill myself!

Why must you torture me constantly with that ever so sweet, mischievous smile of yours. It makes me freeze whenever you pin it on me. It makes me feel like a fool hopelessly in love. It shocks me and roots me to the spot. However, it's probably because I am a fool hopelessly in love.

Whenever your hand manages to brush my own I look in awe at how soft they seem. However, I keep my distance knowing perfectly what your hands are capable of. My mind lingers on the thought and heat creeps to my cheeks.

It's a sin to think of you that way. Such things allow shame to flood over me. I cannot believe how much you have put me under your spell and I cannot help to think 'Why me!' Why did you have to pick me?

However what really puts me under your spell is your emeralds for eyes. I have never seen a pair of eyes so full of life and joy as much as yours. The spiraled black pupils only bring me further in their depths. They dizzy me and cause a reaction like no other.

My breathe hitches. There you are right now. Leaning over my balcony in my room. When your name rolls of my tongue like it's suppose to, you seem surprised to find me there as if you were in some deep conversation with yourself.

The next thing I know is that my arms are around your slim waist and a kiss seals our secret. Oh Rikku, I'm filled with such warmth that you now let me love.

Hmm, maybe being a fool in love isn't so bad.

* * *

MysticOmega: There you have it. The last chapter to my first fic. I hope you guys review since this one actually took thinking. The first chapter hit me in the head like a rock. But don't worry I will write more Barikku fics in the near future and I'm sorry for taking so long. Be gentle and no flames! 


End file.
